Duets
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: Jessie and Jonny, stay up to watch movies, end up listening to each other. The second chapter is up....finally.
1. Eyes on Me

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest or the characters thereof. In short the charters and show belong to Hanna Barbera, but the plot belongs to me. I also do not own "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong, "Here with me" by Dido, "American Beauty",or "Starship Troopers". Never did, never will. Don't Sue!  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
She lay there in the darkness, awake and yet dreaming. She was vaguely aware of a strong arm draped over her waist. It held her fast against the form behind her... to Jonny... it was Jonny who had his arm curled about her waist. Jessie was to comfortable to move, but she could dream. She dreamt of how she had come to be in this situation. A sense of fulfillment washing over her and a smile spread across her lips as she drifted off. Music filled her soul and she was happy.  
  
Whenever sang, my songs  
on the stage; on my own...  
  
Jessie waltzed into the kitchen. With no real plan for the evening she hadn't even planned to see Jonny. She had assumed that he and Hadji would be doing something in Questworld for the evening. As such she had just thrown on a T-sort with 'I don't do mornings' and a rabbit emblazoned on the front, her hair still a bit damp from the late shower she had taken. As she came around the corner from the hallway to the kitchen she saw Jonny standing impatient by the microwave popcorn spinning inside.  
  
Whenever said, my words  
wishing they would be heard...  
  
She watched him in silence for a moment as he waited rather impatiently for his snack. Jessie finally coughed to announce her presence behind young Mr. Quest.  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?   
You'd always be there in the corner  
of this tiny bar  
  
  
  
He turned and smiled just to see her. Even in a comical t-shirt she was a goddess. He told her that he was about to go back to his room to watch a movie. The microwave chirped announcing that the popcorn was finished. He took it and started out of the room, but he turned on his way out and asked her if she'd like to join in on the movie and popcorn. She debated it with herself, but accepted.  
  
My last night here for you  
same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you?  
maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Jessie lay comfortably on a small pile of pillows, as she lazily watched the fourth in the medly of movies they had watched that night. They had long since moved on from 'American Beauty' to 'Starship Troopers'. It was getting close to 3 am, and Jonny showed no signs of tiring of her presence there on his bed. She turned to him smiled. She had caught him ignoring the movie to instead watch her.  
  
I kind of liked it you way  
how you shyly placed you eyes on me...  
  
On the screen Jonny Rico, and 'Dizzy' lay next to each other on Jonny's sleeping bag. As Jessie was thinking of the way her Jonny had been looking at her, not at all like a borhter would look at a sister, she mouthed a long with Dizzy "I love you Jonny".  
  
Oh. Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.  
  
Jonny had long since stopped moving in any measurable amount, and rhythmic breathing eminated from his side of the bed they shared that night. Jessie looked into Jonny's face as he slept like the angel she knew now that he wanted her to see.  
  
So Darling there you are  
with that look upon your face  
as if you're never hurt  
as if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you,  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Jessie moved slowly off of her pillow hill and nestled her back into Jonny, and rested her head against his chest. "This is right" she thought.  
  
So let me come to you  
close as I want to be  
close enough for me...  
to feel your heart beating fast  
  
She began to speak softly to him not exactly sure that he couldn't hear her, but at this point it would be better if he heard her. "Jonny this is where I want to be. As I am yours, you are mine.  
  
and stay here as I whisper  
how I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know,  
that I had mine on you?  
  
Jessie moved up the bed so that she could be on the same level as his face. She placed a single finger to her own lips, and then to his. "I love you, Jonny" she spoke and lay still against the only love she would ever know, as a tear formed and rolled down his cheek and onto hers.  
  
Darling, so share with me  
your love if you have enough.  
your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is.  
How can I let you know,  
that I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
you will know that you're not dreaming.  
  
Jonny curled on arm around Jessie's waist, and held on tight praying that he hadn't been dreaming the whole thing, and he prayed that she would be there when he woke. "I love you too Jess"  
  
  
Author's Note: More to come 


	2. Here with me

Title: Here with me  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest or the characters thereof. In short the charters and show belong to Hanna Barbera, but the plot belongs to me. I also do not own "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong or "Here with me" by Dido. Never did, never will. Don't Sue! The short fragment of the poem at the beginning is from the intro to the RPG Werewolf: The Apocalypse, oh crap I don't own that either. Oh well, I glad I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
A dream cannot show  
the truth it unfolds  
until the sleeper...  
wakens  
  
  
The harsh light of the midday sun cascaded over the young Mr. Quest's sleeping form. As the light slowly penetrated the skin of his eyelids a bit he stirred, obviously being roused (albeit slowly) from his peaceful slumber. He began to remember fragments of the previous night's revelations and his eyes shot open only to find an empty space beside him where his love should rightfully have lain. "It must have been a dream" he thought and pulled a pillow from the side of the bed to his face to block the cruel reality of the midday light.  
  
I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here  
  
He continued to lay there silently cursing himself for waking up from such a beautiful dream. He pulled the pillow closer to his face. The smell of Jessie's hair awakened memories, not dreams but memories.  
  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change  
my memory, oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
  
As much as he wanted to stay in a half-dream state, he was losing the battle with reality. He was sadly reminded that he had been dreaming. Jessie didn't love him -how could she? "She deserves so much more" he thought "a perfect normal life, something I can't give her." He resigned himself to being a friend to her, but "I love you Jonny"   
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
This was not how he wanted to be. Jonny of all people was not one to give up so easily, but she seemed to love him as a sister might love her brother. He wanted to find her and tell her that even if she could never love him he would love her 'til the day he died, but then he would have to face her everyday after and she would know. He couldn't face rejection from her-anyone but her. He could ask Hadji to find out how she felt about him, but he'd either give him some phrase equating face to face communication and possible rejection to some strange proverb or he'd ask her and come back with the news that Jessie would always see Jonny as a little brother shamelessly chasing after her attentions.  
  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me  
from this dream, and I can't leave this bed, risk  
forgetting all that's been  
  
Jonny finally roused himself from his childish persuit of she whom he would never possess. "As if anyone could ever truly possess a Goddess like her" he thought. He groggily pulled his bathrobe over his bare shoulders. He wanted to believe that she'd be there when he opened the door, but she wasn't. She wasn't there to confirm his dearest hopes and dreams. All that greeted him was silence. Jonny made his way downstairs, he smelled something quite unfamiliar being cooked.   
  
When Jonny got to the kitchen a rather unfamiliar sight was waiting for him. Jessie was at the stove frying something up for lunch it seemed until Jonny got a better look at what she was cooking. Jessie was sauté-ing a heart.   
  
Jessie jabbed a fork into the center of it and held it up to her lips about to take a bite. She noticed Jonny standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a look like she had sprouted two extra heads.   
  
"What" she asked as she pointed toward his chest "You weren't going to need it"   
  
He looked down to where his heart would be, only to find a gaping hole which seemed to emit a low pitiful moan.  
  
Jonny awoke with a start and a stifled yell, pulling himself up into a sitting position, and rubbed at his eyes with his hands. Another dream. He looked at the clock. 4:37 am was displayed brightly in glowing red numbers.   
A soft hand closed over Jonny's cheek and gently pushed his head back to the pillow beneath it. As his head lowered his eyes focused in on Jessie's. Jonny couldn't bear it any longer- not one second longer. He had to tell her.  
"I had a dream just not-actually more like a nightmare, I realize that I have been fooling myself. I love you more than my own life, but..." he started, but in mid sentence he kissed Jessie softly on the lips just a moment.  
  
Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until,  
you're resting here with me  
  
  
"if you would rather be like a sister to me I understand. You have to understand Jessie whatever my mind is doing when I sleep you are the reason I wake up. You are my dream."  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide I cannot be  
until you're resting here with me  
  
Jessie seemed to take it in for a moment, before she responded. "Jonny, of all the roles you have ever been to me... knight,...Questworld adversary,... friend" Jonny cringed inwardly a bit at the last one "Brother and martyr in the face of love were never among your options"  
  
Jessie kissed his chest right above his heart, and set her head down there. Jonny seemed a bit confused at first but ultimately satisfied. This was the happiest moment of his entire life. Things were as they were meant to be. Standing at her side he would always be her knight. He looked down at her peacefully lying there, her head over his heart. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Wipe that silly grin off your face. 'cuz Jonny if I have to reach up to your face and physically close your eyes you are going to be sorry, but you will sleep tonight."  
  
"Night Jessie. I love you"  
  
"I love you too Jonny"  
  
  
--End of Chapter 2--  
  
  
A/N: I might write a third chapter but it probably won't be a songfic.  



End file.
